The present invention relates to a connection between a plasma torch wearing part and a plasma torch wearing part holder, a plasma torch wearing part and a plasma torch wearing part holder.
Plasma torches are known, which comprise a plasma torch shaft and a plasma torch head, which can be interconnected by a quick-change closure. The plasma torch head contains the plasma torch parts which, during operation, rapidly wear and must frequently be replaced. These are in particular the electrode, nozzle, nozzle protection cap and gas guidance part, particularly the plasma gas guidance part. However, when there are changes in the uses of the plasma method, e.g. between the cutting of structural steel and the cutting of high grade steel or when changing the use from cutting to welding or vice versa, the replacement of one electrode, nozzle, nozzle protection cap, gas guidance part, etc. for another may be necessary. In order to rapidly implement this, a quick-change possibility is appropriate.
To avoid damage or e.g. for producing correct supply connections, the quick-change possibility must provide a clear, radial positioning or a positioning along the circumference of the wearing parts.